Sight-Seeing
by Makenxie
Summary: According to him, things could only get worse. Sora decides to take Kairi out on a date. SoKai. Giftfic.


_**DISCLAIMER**__**: I own nothing. NOTHING! I barely even own the idea. **_

* * *

Today was finally the day. He could feel the excitement building up inside of him. He had wanted to do this for a long time now, do something special for her while at the same time, take her to see all the cool things he had seen. He was told it could be a rather romantic thing to do, according to his best friend after he had consulted him about it. There was no apparent reason for this sudden trip since it was neither her birthday or any sort of holiday. He just felt like it was right, wanting to spend time with her and make her happy. And with all he had planned, today should be a great day. Too bad Donald was driving

The ship shook violently, causing the all to jolt forward in their chairs. Thank God that they had installed seat belts otherwise they would have ended up somewhere in space or something. This wasn't the first time during their ride that the duck had nearly bumped into asteroids; Sora could count at least four of five instances prior. Maybe more; he might have lost count somewhere along the way.

Sora was anxious and impatient by now, getting sick and tired of his friend's poor driving skills. Sora leaned forward in the chair he was on. "Donald" he whined, looking out the front window at all the random objects they past. "Be more careful. Don't crash into anything" He added his eyes going to the steering wheel.

"Im trying my best" Donald replied, barely understandable with his raspy duck accent. Though from being around his friend so much, he knew exactly what his friend had said. Sora sighed in exasperation, feeling as though the air was released from his balloon. "Maybe if I was driving..." He said under his breath. But under Sora's breath means just going from loud to soft without the whisper. Donald heard it alright.

"You crashed last time!" Donald pointed out, much to Sora's displeasure.

"I did not!" Sora said in defense, a poor one albeit.

"Did too!" Donald called back.

"Did not!" Sora supplied, turning the conversation into a contest to see who could argue the most. It sounded more and more childish by the second.

"Uh guys" Goofy, who was seated next to Donald, tried to butt in. "Guys?" But his words were falling on deaf ears, the bickering continued. That is until a small giggle was heard. It had come from the only other passenger on the ship. Sora turned his head to his left to see Kairi cover her mouth to hide her laughter. He couldn't keep the smile off his face, not after seeing that.

"Maybe next time I'll drive" Goofy said as he scratched his head. Donald didn't say anything and Sora refused to respond as well. He brought his attention back to Kairi, sending her his famous toothy grin. "We're almost there" he said, watching Kairi's confused face. "Where?" She asked. Sora shook his head, closing his mouth tightly. Kairi leaned toward him. "What are you planning?" She leaned closer to him. Sora shook his head again. "Im not telling you. You'll just have to wait and see" he teased.

Not long after, the ship had stopped, they could see the world. Sora felt the butterflies in his stomach become more apparent. He took in a deep breath before letting it out slowly. He reached for her hand. She was barely able to get her seat belt off before he pulled her to her feet. "Come on, Kairi" Sora said pulling her to the back of the ship. "What are you..." Kairi could barely form any words before Sora cut in. "You'll see!" He said happily. "Have fun" they heard Goofy call from behind them.

* * *

Sora looked around the room as it rocked and swayed. He smiled, realizing that he had actually ended up in the right place for once. The room was just as he remembered it. The bunk beds filling up most of the room, the ladder in the middle, the door near the corner. There was only one thing missing. Peter Pan. He was no where to be found. Neither was his trusty side kick, Tinker Bell. Without Peter Pan, how was he going to enact his plan? Sora sighed, deciding they should search the ship for Peter Pan. Until then, he'd probably be able to manage on his own.

Sora felt something squeeze his hand, forgetting that who he was in the presence of. "Sora, is everything okay?" Kairi asked, concern in her voice. Sora laughed nervously. "Uh yea. Everything's fine" he replied, scratching the back of his head.

Kairi looked around the room. "Where are we?" She asked, her blue eyes seeming to observe every nook and cranny. "This place seems so familiar"

Sora nodded his head. "You've been here before" Sora commented. He crossed his arms trying to think. "You were with Riku or something" He was sparing her the other details. It wasn't too important at the moment. What was important was finding Peter Pan. Sora contemplated which way he should go. Upstairs seemed more promising, he thought as he grabbed a rung on the ladder. "This way" he said climbing up. He felt the ladder wobble a bit. If it had been a rickety ladder it would have been a problem. He reached the top, putting out his hand to help her up. She stumbled a bit, not really used to the rocking of the boat. They exchanged a smile before looking around the room, awestruck by the sight.

The lavishly furnished room was no different than usual but it was still a very amazing sight. Kairi walked to the couch and peered out the window. "Wow" she breathed. She turned to Sora. "The water's so pretty out there" she said. Sora nodded his head, looking about the room. Something was odd. As though he were forgetting something. He thought it over for a while, drawing blanks. Peter Pan wasn't here. No one was. Sora sighed, heading toward the door. Maybe he was outside some where. Sora walked toward the door, hearing Kairi's footsteps fall in behind his.

They walked out onto the deck of the ship, a small breeze tossing their hair. Kairi looked around, eyes lit in wonder of all that she saw. Sora smiled. "This is where I flew" he said slowly, waiting for Kairi's confusion. And it came as she looked at him in disbelief. "You're joking" she insisted. Sora shook his head. "Want to see?" He asked. Without waiting for her answer, he decided to try.

But try is the best word to use since nothing seemed to happen no matter how hard he tried. He went over it in his head. _Think happy thoughts, faith, trust and oh..._ The Pixie dust must have worn off. It had been many years since he had been here after all so he didn't doubt it.

"Well, look here Smee" a voice said from above them, causing them both to look at the upper part of the deck. "Well if it isn't that little flying brat's friend!"

Sora's eyes opened wide when he saw the man before him. "Hook!" He said, summoning up his keyblade. "Kairi, stay back. I'll protect you" he said so she could only hear. "But Sora" she tried but Sora shook his head, causing her to sigh.

"What are you doing here, Hook?" Sora called out. The man waved his arm around angrily, showing off his hook for a hand. "That's Captain Hook to you!" He yelled back. "I'll make ye walk the plank!" He threw out his arm, a signal or something. They heard the grunting of pirates. In a split second they were surrounded. Seeing no other way out of this, Sora grabbed Kairi's hand. He rushed forward, swinging his Keyblade single handedly at the pirates in his way, running to go further into the ship. "Get them!" They heard Captain Hook call.

Sora kicked the door closed behind him as a stall tactic. He ran to the other side of the room pulling Kairi in toll. When he got to the exit he released, Kairi's hand. He ignored the ladder, jumping into the room they had originally started at. Kairi yelped, covering her mouth in worry. "Are you alright?" She asked him slowly. Sora dusted himself off before nodding his head. "Come on, Kairi! I'll catch you!" He called up to her. She hesitated at the top before looking him in the eye. "Alright, you better catch me" she said, taking a leap of faith. Sora caught her, as promised but nearly fell in the process.

He set her on the ground before sighing. "That stupid old cod fish" Sora muttered under his breath. "Now we can't even find Peter Pan here because it's too dangerous" Sora crossed his arms.

Kairi put her hands on her hip. "Sora, I think you're forgetting something" she said. Sora looked at her in confusion, causing her to sigh. "I have a Keyblade now" she told him. He had forgotten that fact. He scratched the back of his head nervously. "Yeah. I did kinda for get" he laughed. They suddenly heard the pirates from above and in the hall. "Come on Kairi, let's get out of here" he said running toward the gummy ship portal. Kairi stuck her tongue out as the pirates stormed the room. "Too late!" She called as she reached Sora. And in a blink they were gone.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. This is one of a handful of chapters to this idea. Please review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
